Triple Date?
by KuroKunai
Summary: "Ini semua ulah Kotori, andai saja dia tidak merencanakan semua ini" gumam Shidou. Di tempat lain Kotori berkata "Itu bagus untukmu Onii-chan, kencan dengan 3 wanita dalam satu hari. kamu pantas mendapat gelar "RAJA HAREM" Ha Ha Ha." CHAPTER 2 UPDATED.!
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua.  
ketemu lagi dengan Aku yang masih pemula di dunia FFn ini.  
kali ini aku pengen share fanfic lagi nih mudah mudahan ada yang suka.

READER: "Cepetan woy, jangan buat kami penasaran thor."

AKU: "Oke2, simak ya :D."

-  
Judul: Triple Date? (Judul tidak mengikat)

By: KuroKunai

Disclaimer Date a Live: Tachibana Koushi

Genre: Romance, Action, Humor

Warning: Kegajean dapat terjadi sewaktu waktu :v

-  
Malam itu, bintang terlihat terang menerangi langit kota Tenguu.  
Terlihatlah seorang gadis yang menatap langit malam itu dengan serius, menghayal sesuatu yang diinginkannya.  
kadang dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam hayalannya itu.

"Tohka, sedang apa disana?" Terdengar suara sedang memanggil gadis itu.

Lalu kemudian gadis itu menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu.  
Dan terlihat lah seorang lelaki yang tampan berambut biru dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Owh, kamu Shidou.  
Aku sedang membayangkan kencan kita yang kemaren-kemaren" Kata gadis itu.

"Begitu, pantes kamu senyum2 sendiri." Kata lelaki itu.

"Shidou, kapan kamu mengajakku kencan lagi..?" Tohka bertanya.

Sepertinya dia sangat suka sekali kencan denganku, pikir lelaki itu.

"Gini Tohka, gimana kalau besok kita kencan usai sekolah bubar.  
tapi jangan sampai ada yang tahu ya." kata pemuda itu.

"Baiklah Shidou, aku akan merahasiakan kencan kita berdua." Jawab Tohka.

Namun, rahasia itu sudah tidak menjadi rahasia lagi.  
ternyata omongan mereka didengar oleh adik Shidou, Kotori.

"Onii-chan, tidak ada yang bisa kamu rahasiain kepadaku.  
Liat saja besok seperti apa kencan kalian." gumam Kotori.

AKU: Gimana ya kelanjutan fanficnya, aku tak tau.  
*plakk (digampar reader).

Baiklah, aku akan lanjutin ceritanya.  
tapi reader harus duduk yang manis hahaha.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

Disaat Shidou lagi memasak sarapan, mulailah Kotori berulah.

"Onii-chan, pulang sekolah ini kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Kotori yang membuat Shidou menjadi bertingkah aneh.

"Sial, apakah semalam Kotori mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Tohka ya?" Gumam Shidou.

Kotori masih menunggu jawaban dari Kakaknya itu.  
Wajahnya seperti mencari kepastian yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Kotori, pulang sekolah ini kakak hanya ingin jalan2 ditaman sendiri.  
emangnya kenapa?" Shidou berkata.

"Owh begitu, ya gak kenapa2 sih Onii-chan.  
Aku cuma bertanya." Kata kotori dengan lolipop yang bersarang dimulutnya.

"Owh syukurlah, untung kotori tidak tahu apa apa" Shidou kembali bergumam.

Di SMA Raizen, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna silver sedang berjalan di koridor.  
Tatapannya begitu datar, namun wajahnya cukup cantik untuk menarik perhatian disekitarnya.

Tiba tiba, dari belakang ada yang memanggilnya.

"Origami, tunggu."  
Diapun menoleh karena tau namanya sedang dipanggil.

"Ya Shidou" katanya.

Rupanya Shidou lah yang memanggilnya, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia katakan kepada gadis itu.

"Origami, udah siap ngerjain PR?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, aku udah siap.  
kalau kamu Shidou." tanya Origami.

"Aku belum siap, kamu mau nggak nunjukin aku gimana cara ngerjainnya?" tanya Shidou.

"Ok, tapi aku punya syarat untukmu." kata Origami.

"Apa? Tapi jangan kencan ya, soalnya aku lagi sibuk." kata Shidou.

"Ok...syaratnya adalah kamu harus nginap di rumahku satu malam, gimana?" tanya Origami.

"What..gila lu ndro, mana mungkin aku nginap di rumahmu.  
Kalo mampir aku mau deh." Katanya.

"Ehmm...Ok deh gpp, janji ya besok." kata Origami.

"Iya iya." jawabnya.  
Lalu mulailah mereka mencari tempat duduk untuk memulai mengerjakan PR tersebut.

Akhirnya, tak lama kemudian selesailah sudah PR Shidou.

"Thanks Origami, kamu udah membantuku" kata Shidou.  
Mulailah bel masuk berbunyi.

Di saat aku masuk kedalam kelas terlihatlah seorang gadis berada didepan kelas.  
dengan rambut kepang duanya, dia terlihat sangat imut.

"Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Tama-chan, guru Shidou.

"Namaku Kurumi, aku adalah Spirit.  
Senang bertemu kalian." kata gadis itu.

"Spirit? Mungkinkah ia spirit baru yang harus ku segel?" gumam Shidou.

Sesudah murid baru itu duduk di mejanya (?), pelajaran dimulai.

Sepanjang pelajaran Shidou tak henti-hentinya bergumam didalam hatinya.

"Kalau spirit baru datang, itu berarti aku harus menyegelnya dong.  
Gimana janjiku dengan Tohka ya?Aku bingung banget" gumam Shidou.

Beberapa jam kemudian sekolahpun usai.  
begitu Shidou keluar dari kelasnya, handphone miliknya berbunyi.

"Ternyata Kotori, pasti ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan nih." Katanya.

Handphone pun diangkat...

"Halo, Onii-chan." Kotori berkata.

"Ya Kotori, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apakah Onii-chan sudah tahu tentang spirit yang masuk ke sekolah Onii-chan?" tanya Kotori.

"J-jadi dia benar2 spirit?"tanyanya dengan sedikit kaget.

"Ya, dia spirit yang paling berbahaya.  
aku ingin Onii-chan menyegel kekuatannya." kata Kotori.

"Hadeeh, mau gimana lagi.  
baiklah aku akan menyegelnya" kata Shidou.

"Sebaiknya, Onii-chan mencarinya untuk mengajak kencan.  
Jika tidak, maka akan banyak korban berjatuhan." kata Kotori.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya." kata Shidou.

Setelah Shidou berkata seperti itu, lewatlah seseorang yang akan dicarinya.  
Dia pun menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kurumi, tunggu." kata Shidou.

"Ya, ada apa Shidou-san?" tanyanya.

"K-kamu udah tau namaku?" tanya Shidou.

"Ya taulah, aku kan spirit.  
Ada apa ya?" tanyanya balik.

"Mau nggak kamu kencan denganku sore ini?" tanya Shidou.

"M-mau banget Shidou-san." katanya.

"Oke, kita akan bertemu di restoran sore ini." kata Shidou.  
"Ya, aku tunggu" katanya.

Sesudah itu Shidou pun pulang kerumah dengan perasaan bingung.

"Bagaimana aku melakukan kencan dengan 2 orang sekaligus, dalam waktu yang bersamaan lagi.  
aku benar-benar pusing." kata Shidou

Sesampainya dirumah..

"Okaerinasai, Onii-chan" Kotori menyambut Shidou didepan rumah.

"Tadaima, Kotori." kata Shidou dengan lesu.

Shidou pun masuk kekamarnya dan langsung berbaring dikasur.  
Dan tiba2 seseorang menelponnya.

"Halo Shidou, ini aku Origami." kata suara yang keluar dari Handphone itu.

"Anjrit, datang lagi nih masalah (gumam Shidou).  
Ada apa ya Origami?" tanya Shidou.

"Maukah kamu berkencan denganku sore ini?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf, hari ini tidak bisa.  
aku lagi sibuk" kata Shidou.

"Plis, kita kencan ya.  
Aku janji akan menurutin apapun keinginanmu." kata Origami.

Mendengar perkataan Origami tersebut, Pendirian Shidou pun berubah (Kamu plin-plan banget Shidou).

"Baiklah, kita akan kencan sore ini.  
tapi, aku gak akan kerumahmu seperti yang ku janjikan di sekolah tadi." kata Shidou.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di air mancur." kata Origami.

"Oke Origami" kata Shidou.  
Setelah itu telefon pun terputus, dia semakin bingung, nambah lagi satu gadis yang dia ajak kencan.

Sesudah itu Shidou berganti pakaiannya, dan setelah semua rapi diapun turun kebawah.  
disana terlihat Kotori senyum-senyum melihatnya.

"Apa yang lucu kotori?" Tanyanya.

"Onii-chan kebingungan ya melakukan kencan dengan 3 orang?" dia meledek Shidou.

"K-kok kamu bisa tau kalau aku kebingungan." kata Shidou.

"Ya tau lah, aku kan yang merencanakan itu semua.  
Tapi tenang Onii-chan, aku dan kru Ratatoskr akan menolongmu" kata Kotori.

Mendengar itu Shidou pun sedikit lega.  
Adiknya memang bertanggung jawab terhadap masalah yang dibuatnya.  
Dia pun keluar rumah dengan hati yang sedikit lega...

"Pertama aku akan menemui Tohka terlebih dahulu." gumam Shidou.

.

.

Bagi yang mau tau kelanjutannya ditunggu ya.  
dan silahkan Review hasil tulisanku yang gaje ini... 


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya aku bisa ngelanjutin ni Fanfic :3 Oke,langsung aja ya...

Disclaimer: Koshi Tachibana.

Warning: Typo dan Gaje bertebaran, bisa menyebabkan kegalauan :v

Chapter Sebelumnya: Shidou, seorang remaja yang dikelilingi cewek-cewek dikerjain oleh adiknya,Kotori.  
Shidou pun terperangkap dalam kencan yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya yaitu kencan dengan 3 cewek sekaligus dalam 1 hari, akankah itu berjalan dengan mulus? Silahkan reader baca sendiri :3 .

.

.  
Akhirnya sampailah Shidou di tempat dia janjian dengan Tohka.

"Mana ya Tohka, kok belum kelihatan ya?" gumam Shidou.

Tak lama kemudian,terlihatlah cewek yang telah ditunggunya.

"Shidou, sudah lama disini?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru aja disini, ayo kita mulai kencannya." kata Shidou.

Mulailah mereka berjalan, sambil ngobrol...

"Shidou, kita mau kemana ya?" tanya Tohka.

"Kita mau ke restoran Tohka, kamu suka kan?" kata Shidou.

"Suka, suka banget Shidou.  
Ayo cepat aku tidak sabar lagi Shidou." katanya.

"Ya, kita segera kesana." jawab Shidou.

Didalam pikiran Shidou...  
"Mudah-mudahan Tohka gak makan banyak kali ini.  
Kalo banyak, bisa-bisa uangku habis"

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke Restoran tersebut, segeralah 2 orang tersebut masuk dan duduk didalam restoran.  
Pelayan pun datang ke meja mereka dan menyerahkan buku menu kepada mereka.

"Kamu mau pesan apa Tohka?" tanya Shidou.

"Aku mau menu spesial di sini Shidou." katanya.

"T-tapi menu spesial itu mahal Tohka." kata Shidou meyakinkan Tohka.

"Jadi kamu gak mau ya?" tanya Tohka dengan wajah yang manisnya.

"Aku mau, tapi jangan ambil menu spesial ya.  
Uangku gak cukup untuk membayarnya." kata Shidou.

"Owh itu masalahnya, lihat ini apa Shidou." kata Tohka sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kartu kredit.

"Darimana kamu mendapatkannya Tohka?" tanya Shidou.

"Kotori yang memberikannya kepadaku." kata Tohka dengan senyumannya.

"Owh begitu, syukurlah." kata Shidou.

Tiba-tiba Earphone di telinga Shidou berbunyi...

"Onii-chan, sekarang saatnya kamu bertemu dengan Kurumi.  
Beri alasan kepada Tohka dulu biar dia menunggu disitu." kata suara itu.

Mendengar itu Shidou pun langsung bertindak...

"A-aduh perutku sakit Tohka, aku ke toilet dulu ya." kata Shidou.

"Ya Shidou, tapi jangan lama-lama ya." katanya.

Setelah itu Shidou pun pergi menemui Kurumi.  
Sesampainya di sana terlihatlah Kurumi dengan pakaian favoritnya sedang duduk ditaman, Shidou pun menghampirinya...

"Sudah lama menungguku ya?" kata Shidou.

"Owh kamu Shidou-san, tidak aku baru aja nyampai." kata Kurumi.

"Owh syukurlah, sekarang kita kemana ya?" kata Shidou.

"Kita duduk di sini aja Shidou-san, lebih enak." katanya.

"Baiklah kita duduk disini aja." kata Shidou.

Setelah itu mereka pun ngobrol dan tidak terasa, sekarang waktunya Shidou untuk bertemu Origami...

"Kurumi, aku kesana dulu ya.  
Pengen beli makanan." kata Shidou.

"Ya Shidou." kata Kurumi.

Beginilah perjuangan Shidou yang dikerjai adiknya.  
Sebenarnya Shidou tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi mau gimana lagi? Dia tidak ingin membuat cewek-cewek itu kecewa.

Tak lama kemudian sampailah ke tempat Origami...

"Origami, sudah lama disini." kata Shidou.

"Tidak kok." katanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan." kata Shidou sambil memegang tangan Origami.

"Iya Shidou." kata Origami.

Di tempat lain, Tohka sudah gelisah karena Shidou tidak kembali...

"Mana ya Shidou, kok belum kembali ya" kata Tohka.

Karena sudah lama dia menunggu, Tohka pun keluar dari restoran itu dan mencari Shidou.

Kita kembali di tempat Origami...

Karena sudah capek jalan-jalan, mereka berdua masuk ke restoran karena Origami sudah lapar.  
Dan ternyata, restoran itu adalah restoran tempat dia dan Tohka makan tadi.  
Shidou pun gugup dan mencari alasan agar tidak makan ditempat itu.

"Origami, kita jangan makan disini ya." kata Shidou.

"Emangnya kenapa Shidou?" tanya Origami.

"Pokoknya jangan makan disini." kata Shidou menarik tangan Origami ke tempat lain.

Origami pun mau, dan kemudian mereka pergi ke tempat lain.

Merekapun duduk di restoran itu, kemudian mereka memesan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba Earphone berbunyi lagi dia harus mencari Tohka, dengan alasan yang sama Shidou berkata kepada Origami.

Tak lama kemudian Shidou pun bertemu dengan Tohka, diapun memanggilnya...

"Tohka, kok kamu disini?" tanya Shidou.

"Aku disini gara-gara kamu tidak kembali Shidou." kata Tohka.

"Owh, maaf deh Tohka." kata Shidou sambil mengelus rambut Tohka yang indah.

"Ayo kita makan lagi Shidou." kata Tohka.

"Ha, masih mau makan lagi?" tanya Shidou.

"Iya, aku masih mau makan." kata Tohka.

"Selera makanmu tinggi sekali Tohka" kata Shidou dalam hati.

Kemudian mulailah mereka mencari tempat lagi buat melampiaskan nafsu Tohka (baca: Nafsu Makan).

Tak disangka Shidou, ternyata mereka berdua berjalan di tempat Origami menunggu Shidou.  
Dengan cepat Shidou pun membawa Tohka menjauh dari tempat itu kalau tidak bisa berbahaya baginya.

Lagi asik bersama Tohka, panggilan terdengar lagi.  
Shidou harus bertemu Kurumi.

Diapun meyakinkan Tohka.  
Kemudian langsung ketempat Kurumi.

"Kurumi, maaf lama ya." kata Shidou.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." kata Kurumi.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan kencan berdua, Shidou mengajak Kurumi ke toko pakaian.

Sesampainya disana...

"Wah, pakaian yang indah Shidou-san" kata Kurumi.

"Ya Kurumi, kamu mau satu?" tanya Shidou.

"Ya, kalau kamu mau beliin untukku" kata Kurumi.

"Oke, silahkan pilih sendiri" kata Shidou.

Kemudian Kurumi pun memilih pakaiannya.  
Yang dia pilih adalah pakaian berwarna Hitam, warna kesukaannya.

"Bagus banget Kurumi." kata Shidou.

"Makasih pujiannya Shidou-san." kata Kurumi.

Setelah membayar, lagi-lagi pangilan untuk pergi ke tempat cewek lain berbunyi.  
Ia pun langsung pergi, ke tempat Tohka, kemudian Kurumi, terus Origami.  
Begitulah kencan Shidou, secara bergantian dia kencan dengan cewek itu, berjalan dengan mulus? Kurasa tidak karena dia kewalahan banget menghadapinya.

Dan pada pulangnya diapun kelelahan dan dia berkata:

"MUDAH-MUDAHAN AKU TIDAK MENGALAMI HAL SEPERTI INI LAGI"

TAMAT.

REVIEW YA FANFIC YANG ENDINGNYA GAK JELAS INI... 


End file.
